


Sabbatical

by Idhunna



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, Hitsugaya hovers, Momo is perpetually angry about being stabbed, cinnamon roll to sinnamon roll, hinamori kicks ass, human world - Freeform, ichigo always looks a little constipated, may become larger later, mentions of BDSM, mentions of Daddy KInk, mentions of Rangiku's kinkshaming, minor hitsuhina, minor kirahina, mostly hinamori/good mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhunna/pseuds/Idhunna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabbatical

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All I own is this story, and $20,000 of debt for each year I’m in college.

She was alone, by choice now, but there was a careful resentment in her heart for those around her, they all fell into two categories; those who pitied her and those saw her as a traitor. Well, she could understand the latter, being stabbed through the chest twice and still not being over your previous captain _will_ do horrible things for your image. At least that group saw her as somewhat capable of something, whether good or bad didn’t much matter to her. The others she couldn’t stand, they believe that she had no choice in the matter and that her age, as well as her simple nature led her to be easily manipulated. She wasn’t so bullheaded that she completely disagreed with them on those counts but _holy shit_ would they leave her alone for a single moment. The hovering was maddening, the primary perpetrator being her childhood friend Toshiro, and yes she loved him but if he didn’t stop visiting her every couple of hours the paperwork would _never_ get done. Kira was almost as bad, the constant apologizing for raising a sword against her was especially insulting, she was young not weak. It’s almost like he forgot how she used to kick his ass during kido practice, and they were fairly evenly matched in sparing as well. Aizen might’ve picked her partially because she was easily manipulated but under that timid exterior she knew how to fuck. shit. up. She knew she easily forgave people, and while she acknowledged that this particular quality majorly bit her in the ass she considered it to be one of her better ones.

Until now.

If Toshiro offered to feed her one more time she’d stab herself in the chest goddamnit. And she’d do it _right_ (how neither Aizen nor Toshiro could do it right was mind boggling to her, it really wasn’t that hard). This train of thought is what led her to submit a leave request to the first division, and unsurprisingly it was accepted; it’s not like anyone believed that she was capable of doing much damage if she did go rouge.

Toshiro was mad, actually that was an understatement, he was fucking _furious._ In hindsight, she thought that it was probably a bad idea to let him find out through the way of the soul society grapevine. She almost felt bad for not feeling bad, but eh, she didn’t feel much of anything these days other than the occasional twinge of pain from her (multiple) chest wounds and a hell of a lot of anger. Either way he was insistent that she not go, that he could try to take off time to go somewhere with her, that she could stay with him while she got better. It took her entire being not to laugh in his face, the image of a department run by Rangiku, as much as she loved her, was fucking hilarious and she told him as much. And staying with him? It’s like he didn’t realize that everyone already thought that they were fucking. Well, about half of soul society, the other half thought her captain used to bend her over a desk and—well, the rest is self-explanatory. To be completely fair, she had thought about it, but anyone who said they hadn’t was either _fucking lying_ or more delusional than she had been. People seemed to forget that she was basically a teenager, and no matter how innocent looking, hormones are universally a bitch. She figured that Toshiro was at that stage, whether he realized it or not.

She was leaving no matter what he (or his hormones) said, and not on a little vacation, this was a sabbatical in the extreme. The division could go to hell for all she cared, no one respected her anyways. Kira was much easier to get rid of, all she really had to do was invoke his guilt. Just a few “I need to get away from the memories~” and casual touches indicating affection and she was a free woman. Well, as free as staying with Urahara could be.

* * *

 

As she stepped out of the gate, into the world of the living she felt a distinct sense of foreboding like she was about to be attacked by hollows-or worse- _idiots._ It made her feel oddly reminiscent of her send off in Soul Society, but those were _her_ idiots, and no matter how much they irritated her at times Kira, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Renji were still her closest friends. They said goodbye in a heartfelt manner, Toshiro even forgot his constant anger at the world for a bit and smiled as she left. Rangiku didn’t even try slipping anything into her bag this time, though the longer she looked back the more she realized that Toshiro probably didn’t want a repeat of last time…Either way, she was feeling uncomfortable at how her stomach turned in anticipation of meeting these people. The very people that had seen her get impaled. For the second time. By her best friend. Who was also stabbed. Well, at least the anger was back, she had wondered where that went.

She had nowhere near as much trouble as she thought she would’ve had finding the place. Partially because Urahara was standing out front. In the most ridiculous hat that she had seen in her life. Well, maybe the one Renji wore that time he was drunk was worse, but he had an excuse, he was absolutely trashed. Next to Urahara was who she guessed was Ichigo, his hair was a fairly obvious giveaway, she wondered how he got it to stay up in spikes. _Hairgel? Probably._ By his side was a woman with monstrous boobs. Almost Rangiku monstrous and that terrified her for some reason. Probably the multiple near death experiences involving them. Toshiro would agree. _Is that why he goes for girls with small boobs? Better not question it._ Urahara and the pretty woman were both smiling as she approached but Ichigo was doing this weird squint. The one people do when they’re thinking, or constipated. She hoped it was the first one, for his sake.

Momo held a smile of her own, or at least a good semblance of one until Ichigo yelled, in all seriousness, “Oiii, you must be Toshiro’s girlfriend!”

At that moment, she felt the fires of hell ignite within her body as she contemplated ways of exacting revenge upon her childhood friend. She managed to hide her surprise and disgruntlement well enough from Ichigo, but Urahara must’ve noticed she was about to either melt into the ground or unleash a high level Hado. Maybe it was the eye twitch. That seemed to have developed along with the constant desire for carnage after her second-ahem-injury. Either way, he took the wiser course and initiated introductions.

“You must be Hinamori! We’ve heard so much about you! I’m Urahara Kisuke and I’ll be accommodating you for your stay here.”

She stuffed the frustration back into the bottle from whence it came, “All good things I hope; it’s a pleasure to meet you too and thank you for your generosity”.

“Ahhh well Rangiku certainly likes to tell stories while drunk, I’m not sure what I was expecting but certainly not such a cute little lady like yourself”.

Time stopped as Momo contemplated the many embarrassing things Rangiku could’ve let slip. _The bagel thing? Maybe the weird underwear thing? She couldn’t have…she wouldn’t have said anything about her…daddy thing. NO. Even Ran-chan wouldn’t have…WAIT, SHE TOTALLY BLABBED ABOUT IZURU’S BDSM ADVENTURES I AM SO SCREWED MY LIFE IS OVER._

As she centered her thoughts and looked back up at Urahara she realized that time had not actually stopped and that her face showed what is known as true fear. The shopkeep must’ve been a victim of similar circumstances because his face easily read, ‘I’m sorry for your loss” with subtle undertones of “Rangiku and Toshiro are completely fucked aren’t they”.

He was correct. She may be sweet and small but as they say, “ _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned”,_ The mental body count was up to 5 already and the day wasn’t even done. Fuck life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you think she’s OOC, but I tend to think that although she seems young and sweet, she’s actually a ball of fire, especially after the multiple stabbing incidents. We already know she can both kick ass and has a short temper. Plus her zanpaktou shoots balls of flames. Which has to mean something.   
> -Idhunna


End file.
